Knuckle Bine/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Knuckle character.gif|Knuckle headshot KnuckleAnime.png|Knuckle as he appears in the 2011 anime Hunters Association silhouette.png|Knuckle Bine along with Morel McCarnathy appearing as a silhouette of some Hunters association members Knuckle Portrait.png|A close up of Knuckle's face Knuckle with a megaphone.png|Challenging Gon and Killua into battle Knuckle 2011-2.png|Knuckle's confident demeanor Knuckle and a puppy.png|Knuckle befriends a puppy Gon and Killua starting fight with Knuckle.png|Gon and Killua attacking Knuckle 87 - Knuckle vs. Killua and Gon.png|Knuckle versus Killua and Gon Killua versus Knuckle.gif|Killua versus Knuckle Gon and Killua eat together with Knuckle.PNG|Eating with Gon and Killua Gon vs Knuckle (2) 1ª Pelea.jpg|versus Gon Extermination Squad Episode 88.png|Knuckle as a member of the Extermination Squad Knuckle Shoot Vs Menthuthuyoupi.jpg|Knuckle and Shoot are assigned to defeat Menthuthuyoupi 100 - Knuckle waits.png|Knuckle waits for Cheetu 103 - Knuckle cries.png|Knuckle cries over the dogs 105 - Chimera Ants vs Hunters.png|The Hunters against the Chimera Ants King and his Royal Guard Knuckle crying 2011.png|Knuckle crying 110 - The extermination plan.png|The plan of invasion 111 - Invasion Knuckle, Meleoron and Shoot.png|Knuckle, Meleoron and Shoot arrive at the palace Invasion.png|The invasion within the palace begins 112 - Knuckle hits Youpi.png|Knuckle hits Menthuthuyoupi 112 - Youpi's strength.png|Knuckle quantifies Menthuthuyoupi's strength Knucle and Shoot fighting with Youpi.png|Knuckle and Shoot fighting with Youpi 114 - Knuckle and Meleoron.png|Knuckle and Meleoron in the sidelines Knuckle in tears - 114.png|Knuckle in tears - 114 Shoot and Knuckle shocked - 114.png|Shoot and Knuckle shocked - 114 114 - pre-Youpi vs Knuckle fight.png|Start of the fight 117 - Knuckle's Rage.png|Knuckle's rage on Menthuthuyoupi 117 - Berserk Youpi.png|A berserk Youpi running after Knuckle Rage Blast animated.png|Knuckle witnesses Rage Blast 118 - Knuckle vs. Youpi 1.png|Knuckle attempts to land a hit 118 - Knuckle vs Youpi 2.png|Going against Youpi 118 - Narukami.png|Killua's lightning hits Youpi 118 - Knuckle vs Youpi 3.png|Menthuthuyoupi stunned by Killua's lightning 120 - Youpi vs Knuckle.png|Menthuthuyoupi versus Knuckle clones Knuckle's clones - 120.png|Knuckle's clones - 120 Knuckle's clones 2 -120.png|Knuckle's clones 2 - 120 120 - Knuckle, Morel, and Menthuthuyoupi.png|Knuckle saves Morel from Youpi's rage Meleoron, knuckle and Morel shocked.png|Meleoron, knuckle and Morel shocked by Youpi's decision 127 - The extermination team.png|The extermination team with Komugi Knuckle, Ikalgo, Meleoron and Palm feels King's aura.png|Knuckle, Ikalgo, Meleoron and Palm feels King's aura Meruem knocking out Knuckle.png|Meruem knocking out Knuckle Meruem brings Knuckle and Meleoron for interrogation.png|Meruem brings Knuckle and Meleoron for interrogation Knuckle and Knov.png|Knuckle with Knov Knuckle and Morel.png|Knuckle with Morel in hospital Knuckle and Palm.png|Knuckle guarding the hospital Hunters feeling Alluka's power.png|Knuckle feeling Alluka's power Hanzo223.png|Knuckle angry at Hanzo Knuckle_and_Shoot_watching_Small_billed_Swan.png|Shoot and Knuckle watching Small-billed Swan |-|Manga= 77715.jpg|A close up on Knuckle Chap 200 - Knuckle appears.png|Knuckle appears Knuckle full body view.png|Knuckle prepares to fight Knuckle underestimating gon and killua.png|Knuckle underestimating Gon and Killua Knuckle crying.png|Knuckle crying GonVSKnuckle.png|Knuckle vs Gon Knuckle Nen.jpg|Knuckle's Potclean Hakoware-Toritaten.png|Knuckle's Toritaten knuckle using hakoware on yupi.png|Knuckle using Hakoware on Menthuthuyoupi Knuckle Bine.PNG|Knuckle provoking Menthuthuyoupi Knuckle vs yupi.jpg|Knuckle vs Menthuthuyoupi knuckle hit and run.png|Knuckle running after hitting Menthuthuyoupi Expert runner.png|Knuckle while running knuckle hiting yupi.png|Knuckle punching Menthuthuyoupi's face after Killua's Narukami Knuckle and Morel vs Yupi.jpg|Knuckle and Morel vs Menthuthuyoupi Knuckle smoke clones.JPG|Knuckle's smoke clones yupi vs smoke clones.png|Smoke clones vs Menthuthuyoupi yupi in rage mode destroying all the smoke clones.png|Menthuthuyoupi in Rage mode destroying all the smoke clones Knuckle disable potclean.JPG|Knuckle disables Potclean in exchange of Morel's life KnuckleWeep.png yupi doesn't have interest in fighting knuckle anymore.png|Menthuthuyoupi doesn't have interest in fighting knuckle anymore Knuckle lost to yupi.png|Knuckle lost completely to Menthuthuyoupi knuckle using hakoware on pufu.png|Knuckle using Hakoware on Shaiapouf knuckle knocked out by the king.png|Knuckle knocked out by Meruem Meruem knock out both Knuckle and Meleoron.png|Knuckle and Meleoron knocked out by Meruem Shoot and Companions.jpg|Knuckle in the hospital |-|Chapter Covers= Weakness_Part_1.jpg Weakness_Part_2.jpg Loan_Shark.jpg Reunion_Part_2.jpg Reunion_Part_3.jpg 235 8 Part 1.png 259 1 Part 3.png 261 Charge Part 1.jpg 262 Charge Part 2.png 267 Activation.png 269 Adversity Is a Good Thing.png 272 Error.png 276 Missileman.png 278 Destruction.png 280 Direct Hit.png 290 Name.jpg 304 Magic.jpg 309 Match.jpg |-|Volume Covers= Volume22cover.jpg|Knuckle on the cover of Volume 22 |-|Openings & Endings = Shoot, Knuckle, Palm, Morel & Knov in Departure! -second version-.png|Knuckle in fourth opening Chimera Ants and Hunters in fifth ending theme along with Komugi.png|Netero in fifth ending theme |-|Other Media= Hunter x Hunter Battle Allstars.png|Knuckle on Hunter × Hunter Battle Allstars theme Episode 129 OP.png Episode 129 OP 2.png Episode 113 OP.png Knuckle card 1.jpg Knuckle card 2.jpg Knuckle card 3.jpg Knuckle card 4.jpg Knuckle card 5.jpg Knuckle card 6.jpg Knuckle card 7.jpg Knuckle card 8.jpg 14 xKnuckle09.jpg 15 xKnuckle10.jpg 16 xKnuckle11.jpg 17 xKnuckle12.jpg 18 xKnuckle13.jpg 22 xKnuckle14.jpg 23 xKnuckle15.jpg 28 aKnuckle.jpg 28 bKnuckle.jpg 28 xKnuckle16.jpg 29 xKnuckle17.jpg 32 xKnuckle18.jpg 33 xKnuckle19.jpg 34 xKnuckle20.jpg 35 xKnuckle21.jpg 00001626.png Knuckle C64.jpg Knuckle Card725.jpg Knuckle card 02.png Knuckle card 03.png Knuckle card 04.png Knuckle Card 124.jpg Knuckle Card 124+.png Meleoron and Knuckle card 09 SSR.jpg Knuckle and Meleoron card 10 SSR+.jpg 06 xKnuckle22.jpg 07 xKnuckle23.jpg 11 xKnuckle24.jpg 12 xKnuckle25.jpg 13 xKnuckle26.jpg 14 xKnuckle27.jpg 16 xKnuckle27.jpg 17 xKnuckle28.jpg 25 xKnuckle&Shoot 1.jpg 26 xKnuckle&Shoot 2.jpg HxH Card (5).png HxH Cards--4 (12).jpg HxH Cards--4 (11).jpg knukle card 01.png Knukle_card_05.jpg Knuckle_Card_120.jpg Knuckle Bine LR Card (1).png Knuckle LR+ Card.png 3rd Anniversary ver - Card+++.jpg 3rd Anniversary ver - LR(plus*3) Card.png HxH Cards-4- (3).png HxH Cards-4- (9).png HxH-Cards-6 (2).png HxH-Cards-6 (3).png HxH-Cards-6 (7).png HxH-Cards-6 (10).png HxH-Cards-6 (17).png HxH-Cards-6-2 (3).png chibi474 (2).png HxH-Cards----85 (1).png Knuckle Bine LR Card (2).png